She Belongs To Him
by MrsBradMaddox
Summary: Brad and Cadi have a complicated relationship... Until their careers take different turns and she suddenly stops answering his calls and texts. What happens when Brad gets a job in the WWE and after years of saying nothing one of her closest friends throws her a curveball? Brad Maddox OC, includes Tyler Reks, Zack Ryder Kelly, AJ, Cena and others.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I haven't quite decided how I'm going to pan this story out… I know that in future chapters it'll lead into the Ryback/Rogue Referee story line and further. Brad Maddox fic, a little out of character at times but that arrogance will show thru don't worry

Disclaimer: I do not own or am affiliated with any WWE name or character. Though I wish I owned Brad Maddox, sadly I do not. lol

3yrs prior

"Will you be mine?" He asks me softly, stroking my cheek as we lay in bed. I'd been seeing, or sleeping with for a better term, Brad Maddox for about 3 years now and it's never really been official. His buddies in OVW knew about us, it wasn't a secret by any means and my friends in the WWE knew about it.

"I don't know why you keep asking me that, it's not like I'm sleeping with anyone else." I tell him, sitting up and putting my long brown locks into a messy bun. He lets out an annoyed sigh behind me, and I feel him slide out of bed.

"That's not what I mean and you know it." He shoots at me, "It's not about that, I know you're only fucking me." He snaps, "I don't understand why you can't make 'us' official, I just don't freaking get it." He says shaking his head, and pulling his tee shirt from the floor back over his head.

"Why is it such a big deal to you anyway?!" I shout at him, letting my voice go up a few octaves.

"Because Arc, I want a relationship. I want you" He tells me calmly, "And I'd think that after 3 years of doing this," He motions to the bed, "That'd you be ready to commit a little bit. I mean, I don't get it, what are you hanging around for then?" He asks.

The great sex, I think in my head, "Brad you're making this a bigger deal than it is." I tell him, blowing it off like I always did. Truth was Brad and I are at completely different points in our careers… I was hired into the WWE when I was 18 a few years ago because of my close ties with the McMahon family. Brad on the hand was just moving from OVW into the FCW. I'm not stuck up, or high on myself but lately I had been catching a lot of crap from other wrestlers in the WWE about being with a 'mark' as they call them. That's not why I'm afraid to say yes though, it's because our careers are about to take opposite directions. I'm about to leave for a tour over in England, and Brad is moving down to Florida from his North Carolina home. We aren't going to see each other for six months at the least, and the timing isn't going to work out like it has been.

"This is about you leaving isn't it?" He says, looking over at me from the other side of his room, "I've already told you we can work it out, but you've gotta help me a little bit. Come on Arcadia, I love you." He tells me, even though he was trying to hide it I could still hear the desperation in his voice.

"I love you too." I tell him truthfully, "I have to go." I murmur, looking at the time on the clock. Tyler Reks would be here any moment to pick me up and head to the airport. True to my thought a few seconds later there was a car horn honking outside, I see his face fall in disappointment but pretend I didn't as I pick up my bag and head for the door, "Are you going to walk me out?" I ask him.

"Of course." He replies, defeated. We walk out to the car and I throw my stuff in the backseat, then lean up against the car and pull him by his shirt into me. His lips land on mine and for a moment I let my hands linger on his chest before we pull apart and he rests his forehead against mine.

"I'll talk to you later." I whisper, kissing his cheek and opening the car door. His lips form a hard line but he nods an 'alright' before shutting the door once I've slid in.

"What's going on baby doll?" Reks asks, once we've headed towards the airport, "Did you tell dude you weren't seeing him anymore?" He asks. Ok so maybe I had already seen this coming, I may have already knew that this wasn't going to work out like a month ago… Right hand in the air, I swear I was going to tell him, but I couldn't. Brad truly was the love of my life, and there was no way that I could crush him like that, in person.

"No." I mutter, leaning back against the seat.

"What do you mean, no?" He asks, directing his full attention towards me.

"I couldn't do it. I love him too much to tell him we weren't going to see each other anymore." I shrug, taking a deep breath.

"If you loved him, you'd have told him." He says softly.

"Well I couldn't do it." I snap, "Can we just drop it and get to the airport?" I ask him annoyed. He doesn't say anything else on our drive, and about a half hour later we're standing in the check in line with a few of the other superstars.

"Are you alright?" Kelly asks me, placing a soothing hand on my back and resting her chin on my shoulder. Kelly was one of my best friends in this business, one of two divas I could trust with anything, the other being Torrie Wilson.

"I'm fine." I lie, trying to pull off a smile.

"You're a bad liar." She smiles sadly at me, "If you love him, make it work." She encourages me. But the truth was, I was terrified of commitment. It was always in the back of my head that Brad would get sick of me, or find someone prettier, or cheat… Well I can't even call it cheating if I'd never made it official. I had a horrible fear of rejection on top of that, and I was insecure... But you'd never know unless you could find a way into my complex brain.

"It wouldn't work." I tell her, ending the conversation and making her take a deep inhale next to me. It was her way of silently saying 'yes it would you're just being irrational'.

"Come on Miha." She says to me, 'Miha' was the nickname she used for me, because I didn't have enough of those already. If it was Arcadia, it was Cadi or Caddy shack. We're allowed to board immediately when the plane pulls up, to avoid most of the fan reaction, normally I wouldn't care but tonight I just wasn't in the mood. I take my seat between Reks and Kelly and pull out my vibrating phone.

"You make it to the airport ok?" Text from Brad.

"Just boarded, hoping to sleep the whole trip." Text to Brad.

"I miss you already." Text from Brad.

'I miss you too' I think to myself, Kelly is leaning over in my direction reading the conversation, she shoots me another one of her 'you're an idiot' looks before focusing on her book.

"I miss you too. Love you. Talk to you later." Text to Brad.

I never answered another call or message from him.


	2. Chapter 2

3years later

"Jesus Zack, you dropped me on my fucking head." I groan in pain, lying on the mat and rubbing the back of my head. He stood over me with a worried expression, leave it to Ryder to fuck up an easy as cake German suplex.

"Holy crap Cadi I'm so sorry girl." He says, pulling me up to my feet, "Are you alright?" He asks concerned.

"I'm fine." I mutter. Lately I'd been helping Zack out with a few new wrestling moves since they were using him a lot more on Raw and lately I find myself in more and more pain the more I teach.

"Girl it's because you're too light." Cena says from the floor, we both turn and look at him confused, "Think about it, he isn't going to be pulling moves like that with anyone who weighs 170lbs. You over did you move because you are used to wrestling with 250lb guys." He shrugs.

"Alright smart ass, you get in here and do it with him then." I say, sliding out of the ring and sitting on one of the fold chairs on the side line. John laughs and shakes his head but slides into the ring and starts talking with Zack, meanwhile I pull out my phone and call AJ.

"Hey." She greets after the second ring, I can tell just by the tone of voice that everything isn't ok.

"What's wrong?" I ask her.

"Nothing."

"You're almost as bad of a liar as I am." I tell her.

"I'm short on officials, and I can't find anyone." She says flustered, "I've got Punk up my ass about not being respected and that I'm not doing my job by letting the other superstars talk to him in such distrespectful tones… I have this whole thing going on with John," She was seeing John, it was totally against the rules and I was the only one who knew about it. As General Manager AJ wasn't allowed to fraternize with any of the talent, "Miz, and Alberto are up my butt about title shots and it's becoming increasingly difficult to keep Sheamus under control with this whole Big Show ordeal going on." She finishes.

"Alright, so make a few calls into FCW and see if they have a few referees they can spare. Punk is never going to go away, so just blow him off. Make Miz and Alberto a number one contenders match and leave Sheamus to Booker T, he's mostly a Smackdown wrestler anyway." I tell her, "Don't get so worked up about this stuff, you're letting it stress you out too much. And as for you know what, I don't know what you're spazzing about?" I say.

"I don't know either." She sighs. "Alright, I'll call you later I'm going to make a few phones calls." She says.

"Alright, I don't wrestle tomorrow night but I'll swing by your office just for shits and giggles." I tell her, "It'll work out." I add.

"Thanks." She tells me, "Love you, bye." She adds and hangs up. I roll my eyes and smile, AJ hadn't been around too long, maybe a year but in the year she'd been here we'd gotten really close. When I first met her, they had moved Kelly to Smackdown and I went through some hardcore loneliness. The guys helped but it just wasn't the same as having a girl best friend, when AJ came along and no one liked her either we instantly bonded. When I look back up at John and Zack I see they have moved on to DDTs.

"If you lean like that, you're going to break his neck." I tell Zack, "You don't need to overdo the move to make it look believable, that particular DDT speaks for itself." I add.

"Please don't break my neck." John adds chuckling, he was stuffed under Ryders arm pit and his plea came out mostly as a muffled jumble of words.

"Sorry man." Ryder tells him, letting him go.

"That was good," John says with a smile and a nod of his head, "We'll work on it more tomorrow and the next night." He says, "You're going to be so sick of it by the time we're done you won't want to use it in the ring." He laughs, and Zack joins in.

"He's right. I'm so sick of every move that we do I'm always looking for new shit to try." I tell them.

"Yeah but you're easily bored." Reks comments, coming up behind us. He'd been working out just behind us the whole training session.

"Shut up." I say, giving him a light smack in the abs.

"Stop hitting me…" He whines, mocking a child. "You guys ready or what?" He asks, looking expectantly at Ryder and Cena.

"Where are you going without me?" I asks, imitating his whining.

"Guys night. Halo." Reks responds simply.

"Nevermind." I smirk, getting up from the chair and heading towards the locker room to get my bags, "Have fun." I tell them.

"Later!" They all call back as the door clicks shut. It only takes me a few minutes to grab my bag and keys and be in the Mustang that I rented for our week in the Miami area.

"Where are you?" Text from Kelly.

"Just left the gym, on my way to hotel." Text to Kelly.

"Alright, see you in a bit." Text from Kelly.

Since Kelly was starting to be on the Raw brand more and more we had started sharing a hotel room whenever we could. Normally I shared with AJ but since becoming GM she was always out of town, flying here and there for corporate stuff, and this just made it easier on all of us. I pull into the hotel parking lot and find a spot, grab my stuff out of the trunk and head inside.

"Hello beautiful." Wade drawled behind me, as I stood waiting for the elevator to take me upstairs. Instinctively I rolled my eyes, I wasn't interested but he kept trying and it was starting to drive me up the wall.

"Hey Wade." I mutter, not looking at him.

"How about you come have a drink or two with me?" He asks.

"How about I don't, and we'll just pretend that I did." I say, smiling sweetly at him. The doors came open with a 'whoosh' and I step inside, "See you later." I tell him hitting the 9 on the floors. He lets out a few choice words that I don't quite catch as the doors close and I lean my head back against the cold mirror, closing my eyes. Too soon the doors are opening again and I grab my bag and head to room 912, swinging the door open and trudging inside.

"Jeez, what crawled up your butt and died?" Kelly asks from her spot in front of the mirror.

"Wade Barrett." I tell her in an unimpressed tone of voice.

"Ah." She tells me, "Guess you should have stuck with Maddox." She says her voice going soft as she realized it wasn't a good comment, the only reason she popped if off in almost a whisper is because she figured out it was a low blow and she shouldn't have said it. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." She murmurs, leaning against the counter.

"It's whatever." I tell her, throwing my stuff on the bed.

"It's not whatever. That was a horrible thing to say, I don't filter anything when I'm around you." She mumbles.

"And you shouldn't." I tell her, "I remember when you barely spoke because you didn't want to say the wrong thing, I've created a monster." I chuckle, trying to blow off the subject.

"Do you want to do anything tonight?" She asks, "I think Eve, the Bella's, and Maria were thinking of hitting a club." She suggests.

"You go ahead." I tell her, "Zack dropped me on my neck tonight, I have a headache and my neck is sore, I just want to go to bed." I tell her honestly.

"Are you sure?" She asks, "It would be a lot of fun." She grins. We always got into trouble, anywhere we went, fun was not lacking in our friendship.

"I'm sure, don't be loud when you come home." I smile at her pulling my sweat pants and a tee shirt out of my bag to change into. She nodded and went back into the bathroom to finish putting her make up on, and a half hour later she was gone with the girls. I plugged my phone into the charger, put it on vibrate and slid under the covers. A few minutes later I was out and dead to the world.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can I borrow these?" Kelly asks holding up a pair of my neon purple knee high socks.

"Of course." I tell her, like she even needed to ask. About the only thing we could share were our socks and shoes, Kelly was 2 sizes smaller than me at a 5 while I was a bit beefier at a 9. "Who do you face tonight?" I ask her, pulling on my black tennis shoes over my knee high black socks. I had my brown hair up in a high ponytail with a few stray bangs hanging, a light shade of makeup that made my bright green eyes stand out, my 'I play at 5a' tee shirt that I'd cut to expose some stomach and a pair of too short black shorts.

"Layla." She answers, putting on a bit more mascara, "I hate that she does this so light." She adds complaining.

"I hate the makeup artist, she's nice but I'd rather do it myself." I tell her. "I'm going to go see AJ and chill in the office for a while, good luck tonight." I say getting up and kissing both sides of her cheek.

"Later Miha." She mumbles, going back to her makeup. It only takes me a few minutes to be down to AJs office, I give a couple warning knocks before walking in and shutting the door behind me.

"Hey." She says smiling enthusiastically.

"Oh god, what did you do?" I laugh.

"I got Earl Heubner to come back and a guy from FCW. He starts tonight, I've got him down in the Santino against Darren Young match." She grins.

"Good. Glad you got people, and I'm guess you got laid too?" I ask her, she turns bright pink and I didn't even need to hear about last night. John had ended up in her room sometime in the middle of the night, I only know this because I got a text way early in the morning from her.

"Yeah, now hopefully I can relax the rest of the night. I have every person who has been bugging me lately busy tonight." She laughs, sitting down on the couch, "You going to stay and watch the show with me?" She asks.

"Yeah. Kelly and I came together, told her I'd wait for her tonight." I say, sitting down on the couch behind me and focusing my attention to Santino's entrance.

"Hey love." Tyler says, poking his head into the office.

"Hello darling." I grin at him.

"Your boyfriend is in the ring." He tells me.

This catches my attention.

"What?" AJ asks confused.

"Excuse me?" I say, almost talking over AJ and glancing at the TV. He couldn't be talking about Santino, "I'm not even interested in Santino." I scoff at him.

"Look closer." He says, still not coming into the office and staying at the door. Annoyed already I roll my eyes and look at the monitor, all I saw was Josh the announcer, Santino and the referee, I didn't understand. Then it hit me. "She saw him." I hear Reks mumble from the door.

"What the hell am I missing?" AJ asks, still confused.

"The referee you hired from FCW… What was his name?" I asked her, it could still be a mistake, maybe it just looked like him.

"Uhm, Brad Maddox. Why?" She asks.

"Holy shit, I've gotta get out of here." I tell her getting up from the couch abruptly and grabbing my cell phone, "Are you heading back to the hotel?" I ask Reks.

"Figured you run." He says unamused, "I just need to get my bag from the locker room, I'll be back to get you in a few." He says, closing the door and leaving me there with one confused General Manager.

"What is going on?" She asks, "How do you know him?"

"Brad and I were a thing…" I told her, she gave me her 'explain further' look, "I met him when I was 18 and he was 22 when I made an appearance at an OVW event. To make a really long complicated story short, I went back to his hotel room and things just escalated from there." I said to her.

"So you guys had a bad break up or what?" She questions.

"No, not at all." I tell her shaking my head, "We 'saw' each other for about 3 years and he started wanting commitment, and I did too… But I was-"

"Terrified." She finishes for me.

"Exactly. Well the last night I saw him we kinda had a fight but we made up before I left, he asked to make it official and I just kind of skated around it. Anyway I got on the airplane and I haven't spoken to seen him since. That was 3, almost 4 years ago." I tell her, "Of all the guys on that roster to hire, you had to get him." I mumble, pacing the locker room.

"Well you have to have known that eventually WWE would hire him." She states, "What were your plans then?" She asks, raising and eye brow at me.

"Figure it out when it happened." I shrugged, "Which is what I'm doing now." I tell her, "The match is fucking over, where the hell is Reks?" I murmur to myself, starting to panic.

"You're my best friend, and I love you so I'm going to tell you that he's due in my office directly following this match, to sign some paperwork." She tells me, chewing on the inside of her lip.

"You're fucking kidding me?" I ask, my eyes growing wide. She nods 'no', "I'm out. Talk to you later, and AJ? Don't say anything." I tell her with pleading eyes.

"I wouldn't." She replies, watching me opening the office doors and look both ways down the hallway. It was a 50/50 shot regardless of how I looked at it, so I chose to go right towards the parking garage and pulled out my cell phone.

"Meet you by the door of the parking garage." Text to Reks.

"Sorry, locker room is quite a hike. Be there in 10." Text from Reks.

Every corner was like mission impossible for me, peeking my head around to make sure the coast was clear before creeping along the wall to the next corner. In my head the mission impossible theme was rocking, trying to distract myself from the real problem that sooner or later I'd have to face. When I finally made it to the garage I leant up against the wall with my arms crossed over my chest, tapping my foot impatiently.

"You took long enough." I snap at him when he finally comes through the doors, he gives me a sideways look as we walk to the car, "Sorry, I'm a little stressed." I admit, opening the door to the Charger.

"Saw him in the hallway, looked for you when he saw me." He states, sliding into the driver seat and turning over the car.

"Wonderful." I groan, leaning my head back against the seat and taking a long deep breath in through my nose, "God, what am I going to do?" I say out loud but mostly to myself.

"Well, he's working here now why not go back out with him?" He asks, like it's no big deal then thinks twice, "On second thought… He is a referee." He mumbles.

"How about; I haven't talked to him in 3 fucking years." I snap at him, "Not like I can just walk right up and say 'hey let's start out where we left off because I was hopelessly in love with you when I left.' I say.

"And still are." Tyler comments, I went to deny that but I couldn't. I belonged to him. Not in the creepy way, I just couldn't see myself with anyone else, which is part of the reason that I kept denying Wade and every other guy that has asked me out the past 3 years. "You going to be alright?" He asks once we'd gotten checked in and were about to head our separate ways.

"I'll be fine." I mumble, "I need a hot shower." I add, as if it would make everything better. Welcome to my life, the soap opera.

"See you later, text me if you need anything." He says kissing my forehead, I nod and open the door to my room, and throw my bag on the other queen bed that was in it.

"Holy shit." Text from Kelly.

"You saw him too?" Text to Kelly.

"Yeah after my match, he asked about you." Text from Kelly. I immediately called her and she picked up on the first ring.

"What did you tell him?" I ask her.

"Nothing really." She says, "I was so shocked to see him that I couldn't really talk, you know? He asked how you were, and I said you were good. Asked if you were there at the arena and I told him I didn't know, that I hadn't seen you since earlier today. That wasn't a lie right?" She asks, "He uhm, he gave me his number to give to you." She states.

"I don't want it." I lie.

"Yes you do." She says, seeing through the phone. "Grab a pen," She says leaving enough of a pause for me to do so. Against my better judgment I grabbed the pen sitting on the nightstand, "856-988-1076" She rattles off.

"When will you be here? We're in room 754." I tell her.

"I'm just leaving now, so give me about 15 minutes." She says.

"Alright, I'll see you when you get here." I tell her and hang up the phone, then sat staring at the phone number written down on the pad of paper.


	4. Chapter 4

A week had passed and I'd successfully avoided Brad so far, still having no freaking clue what I was going to say to him. Kelly kept insisting that I text him or call but I absolutely refused, totally not happening at this point. After my match against Aksana I took a different route to 3MB's locker room… Oh yeah, in my attempt to avoid him I've also switched locker rooms for the time being.

"What's up girl?" Heath asks as I walk in. His face is a few inches from the mirror in an attempt to use my straightener on his hair, "You think you could do the back side for me?" He asks sheepishly.

"Yeah." I mumble, walking over to him and taking the straightener out of his hands. I take a good chunk of ginger hair into my fingers and close the straightener over it, running it slowly down the length, and repeat the process. "Where are you guys going tonight?" I ask him, he was obviously getting ready for something, and he's already had his match for the night.

"We're going to the club, uh, the one just down the street from the hotel." He tells me, "You know so that way when we all get trashed we don't have far to stumble." He adds with a laugh. "You're coming with right?"

"Oh, uhm, probably not. But you guys have fun." I tell him, a few seconds later Jinder and Drew come walking into the room. Drew looking all too proud of himself.

"Told you she'd be doing his hair." He snickers at Jinder.

"Shut up!" Heath shouts at them, chucking his hair brush in their general direction. Drew laughs and jumps to the side as it wizzes past his hip.

"You're going out with us right?" Drew asks me.

"Fine." I agree with an annoyed huff, "Someone needs to go to keep an eye on you guys." I add with a shake of my head. "Will you finish this?" I ask Drew, "I need to go back to the hotel and get ready."

"Yeah, I've got it." He smirks, playfully grabbing a fistful of Heath's hair and making him cringe from the contact. "We'll text you." Drew tells me, as I grab my bag and make for the door.

"Alright." I nod, and head for the parking garage. For now I was safe, Brad was out refereeing a match between Sheamus and Dolph Ziggler. About an hour later I'm out of the shower and digging through my bag for something to wear. Finally I decided on a probably too short jean mini skirt, my Justin cowboy boots, and a tight 5A or Bust mud bogging tee shirt from back home.

"We're outside, you ready?" Text from Heath.

"Be down in a few." Text to Heath.

Quickly I shove my wet hair up into a messy bun, grab my cell phone and room key and shove them both in my pocket before heading out of the hotel and meeting the boys in front of the hotel.

"Is it cool we walk?" Drew asks.

"I don't care." I shrug. Heath locks his arm in mine and we head off down the block to the club, which was called the Purple Halo. Sounded like a bad drug to me. We walk in to be met by the bass booming and lights flashing, making it impossible to focus on anything or anyone.

"Come on." Jinder shouts over the music, leading us up the stairs. We sit at a long table with a few other superstars… Miz, Wade, Kofi, Ryder, Reks, Kelly, Sheamus and Orton that I could tell so far. Kelly smiles at me and I sit in between her and Wade Barrett.

"What's going on?" She asks loudly.

"They drug me here." I reply, pointing to Heath and Drew unimpressed.

"Come on, let's dance!" She grins, pulling on my elbow as she bounces up from her own chair.

"I haven't even had a drink yet!" I whine, letting her drag me down the stairs to the dance floor. "Wylin" by The Lacs was playing right now, and let me tell you, I loved that song. "I can't believe they even know this song." I mutter to myself. Kelly and I dance straight through the next three songs before we notice Drew and Heath on the floor, trying to get jiggy with the honeys.

"Can I have this dance?" Tyler asks in his smooth voice behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I don't know, can you keep up?" I tease him, grinding my ass into his crotch.

"You don't play fair." He scolds me. "I'm still a guy." He adds as the next song comes on, it's "Stereo Love". I turn around and wrap my arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Can we pretend it's a slow song?" I ask smiling. As if to answer my questions his hands circle my waist and we start rocking slowly back and forth.

"You guys a freaking crazy!" Kelly shouts from where her and Zak were dancing their hearts out. Clubs really were Ryder's thing. Neither Tyler or I really acknowledge Kelly's comment and continue on in our own little world.

"Uh oh…" I hear Tyler mumble softly.

"Hmmm?" I groan, not bothering to even open my eyes.

"You think I could cut in for a dance?" He asks. My eyes fly open and connect with Brad's, who was standing only inches from us on the floor. Tyler looks questionably at me and I just shrug my shoulders. Inside I was in severe panic, what the hell was I going to say to him? But on the outside I was playing my panic off pretty good, thanks in part to the strobe lights. Tyler squeezes my arm and gives me a reassuring smile before walking off to the bar, leaving me there. My eyes wander anywhere but his own and after a moment of awkwardness he pulls me into him by my belt loop. I try to hold it back but I can't help but grin, "You don't want to dance with me?" He asks innocently.

"You're a horrible dancer." I comment, letting my hands rest on his shoulders. Jesus, the only thing that's changed on him is the fact that he got a freaking haircut, other than that he looked the same as when I last saw him 3 years ago.

"Some things will never change." He tells me, raising his eye brow in my direction, "But I had to get you to talk to me somehow." He adds. I bite my bottom lip and look off in another direction, "Yeah, yeah avoid my eyes. That's nothing new." He mutters rolling his eyes and huffing.

"You're a real dick." I tell him, pushing myself off from him, "No wonder I haven't tried to talk to you." I throw at him, starting to walk away. A little over dramatic? Yeah probably.

"Arcadia!" He calls behind me, pulling me back around to face him by my elbow, "Why didn't you call or text me after that night?" He asks seriously, still gently holding onto my elbow.

"I told you it wasn't going to work." I snap at him, pulling my elbow out of his hands, "It's not my fault you can't listen, seems to be a real problem for you."

Bitch mode. Activated.

"No, you just didn't want it to work." He spits at me.

"Is everything alright?" Wade asks, coming up next to me. His glance went from me and over to Brad sizing him up, before returning to me again.

"And if you wanted to be with someone else you could have just told me the fucking truth." Brad comments, glaring at Wade. He didn't give me a chance to respond, instantly turning on his heels and heading off towards the doors to leave.

"What was that about?" Wade asks curiously.

"Nothing I feel like talking about." I tell him, trudging back up the steps to the table and grabbing my phone, "I'll see you guys later, I'm leaving." I tell Heath Tyler who were the only ones at the table.

"Are you alright? You want me to walk you back?" Tyler asks concerned, he started to get up from his chair before I shushed him back down.

"I'm fine, and no I don't want you to walk me back." I tell him, pointing for him to sit his ass back in the chair. "I'll text you." I assure him, kissing Heath's check and heading back down the steps and out the door. I was about half way back to the hotel when I remembered that the number for Brad's cell that Kelly had given me the other week was still in my purse.

Jesus, I wasn't drunk enough for this.

"You're such an asshole. Why couldn't you just let it freaking go. Tex to Brad.

I sent the message, and almost instantly wished that there was a "Unsend" message button on cell phones. I'm an idiot. I mean I was the one who wanted him to leave right?

"I just did." Text from Brad.

That message hit home for me. So maybe I didn't want this to be over. Maybe I was still completely in love with this man. And now it was over? I don't fucking think so buddy.

"Good." Text to Brad.

Alright…. So if I wanted to be with him so back then why was I playing the role of the wicked, wretched bitch right now? Life just got a whole lot messier.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. They should come on a more regular basis now since I'm a few chapters ahead

"I'm just going to kill myself, that would be less of a hassle." I snap at AJ, pacing her office. She is sat down on her couch, sitting with her legs crossed and looking at me none to impressed.

"You're a great ball of fun today." She comments, raising her eye brows at me.

"We left New York 2 days ago and I've been on a plane for 26 hours straight, I'm in a peachy fucking mood." I tell her. The plane ride sucked, that's for sure, but I was still bent out of shape over Brad. It'd been almost two weeks since our encounter at the club and we haven't so much as looked at each other since. On the bright side, since screwing Ryback at Hell in a Cell he was currently jobless, making my life at the moment a lot easier.

"You've got to go to this signing, everyone is expecting you to be there." She tells me. AJ had failed to mention that nearly the second I got off the plane I would have to head direction to a fan event in Istanbul Turkey. "If you kill yourself, who am I going to send?" She smirks.

"I freaking hate your face right now." I mutter, picking up my purse and slinging it over my shoulder. "I'll see you later then." I add, shoving the door open and heading to where the bus was parked. With a huff I threw myself into the seat next to Punk, right behind the driver.

"Jeez Bambi, don't break the chair." He comments, poking me in the ribs. Punk and I had usually had a good relationship in the past, though he could be a super dick sometimes. Bambi was his nick name for me, don't ask, I don't know where it came from.

"I'll try." I reply, smiling sweetly at him.

When I wake up the next day I can feel in my bones that something isn't right, and when I slide out of bed and drag my still half asleep body to the window I can see why. Snow. Inches of the god awful white powdery shit layered the ground. Have I mentioned that snow was quite possibly the worst thing in the world to me? Listen, I'm from the southern area of Florida just off the coast, snow and cold was just not my thing. Still, I had to work tonight so I hopped into the shower and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeved "Redneckified" shirt. When I pushed open AJs office door she cocked her head and looked at me questionably.

"I have no intentions of ripping anyone's head off tonight." I smile sweetly.

"I'm resigning as General Manager." She blurts out, grabbing my full attention.

"Ok, why?" I ask.

"I'm just sick and tired of Vickie and Dolph and this whole thing with John Cena, and Vince has asked me to step down." She rattles off flustered.

"Is it really all that bad…?" I ask, a little hesitantly.

"Before this everyone just thought I was crazy, but at least while I was GM they had to respect me for something." She shrugs, "Now it's just back to being crazy." She mutters a little disappointed.

"Who cares if people think you're crazy?" I ask her, "Everything like that passes in this kind of industry, you'll move on from it." I add, "Who is taking your place?"

"You don't want to know." She groans. I raise my eyebrows, expecting her to go on, "Vickie."

"You've got to be kidding me?" I ask her, "When Vickie was GM before, she was dating Edge, then she married the loser, divorced him and then she moved onto Dolph! And Vince is giving you a hard time about rumors with John Cena?" I ask astonished, "That's the stupidest load of horse crap I've ever heard."

"Yeah well that's the way the avocado crumbles." She mutters. I smile, trying hard not to laugh.

"Cookie, sweetheart. The way the cookie crumbles." I chuckle.

"That's what I said." She tells me matter of factly, and proceeds to roller her eyes, "Do you have a match tonight?" She asks.

"Nope, just here for the show." I reply, "I'm going to go find Heath and Drew, or Tyler…. Whoever shows up first." I chuckle.

"See ya later." She mumbles, lacing up her knee high converse shoes. I shut AJs door and start down the hallway, forgetting about the boys and propping myself up on a set of old bleachers that were in the hallway. Steadily I lean back against the wall and pull out my phone to call Jay, who picks up on the second ring.

"Hey darlin." He answers cheerily.

"What's good Jay?" I ask.

"Been working all day, what's up? You sound kinda bummed?" He replies.

"I'm just exhausted from everything that's been going on the past few weeks. What's the diagnostic on my truck?" I ask hestitantly. My blazer has been giving me some issues lately, hesitating when it got to 45-55 MPH.

"Well, if you ask the guys at Tires Plus it's going to cost you about 1700 bucks." He starts, "But I'm not going to rape you like that." He adds.

"Oh good, the less pain the better." I mumble.

"They say you need new brakes, and when I say brakes I mean everything. Roders, pads, discs, the works. They say you're idler arm is bad, and you know that if you replace that there is a bunch of other crap to go along with it. Your gear box is loose too." He rattles off. My jaw drops when I see Brad walk up to me from down the hallway, he stands there silently, and pretty emotionlessly, "You've got a bad catalyst converter too which was the most expensive. I called Chris and he's got everything in stock, parts all together you're looking at about 300." He finishes.

"I'm going to shit rainbows Jay, thanks for all that good news." I mutter, unimpressed. "Alright, buy it all… I'll pay you back when I come home for Mudfest unless you need the money sooner?" I ask.

"Nope, I've got it covered baby doll." He tells me, "Don't let it stress you so much, it's just a job." He adds.

"Yeah, just a job." I repeat, "I'll call you later alright? Tell Chris and Dave I say hey." I tell him.

"Alright, later girl." He says and hangs up.

"What are you doing here?" I ask Brad, a little confused.

"I'm here to get a job. How's Jay doing?" He replies.

"Don't, 'hows Jay doing?' me. Like nothing has happened between us. And what makes you think that you have a job?" I shoot at him.

"I figured by now, you'd be cooled off enough to talk to." He shrugs, "Trying to talk to you while you're upset is about as easy as baptizing a cat." He tells me.

"Whatever…" I mumble, successfully holding back my attempt to laugh at that comment. He had me there, I wasn't the easiest to converse with while I was mad.

"Yeah, whatever." He says, "So can we talk later or what?" He asks.

"What's the point?" I ask him, "You're over me, remember?" Raising my eye brows at him and trying to hide my disappointed look.

"I didn't mean that…" He mumbles, glancing down at the floor a little embarrassed. "If you know me at all, you'd have known the whole time I've been gone that I didn't." He adds, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Even I had second thought about it." I shrug. "I don't understand why you want to be with me." I admit.

"Yes you do." He smiles, leaning against the corner of the wall only inches from where I was sitting. "I need to go find Vickie, but I'll text you later." He assures me, walking off down the hallway. My hops life a little at that, but at the same time all I can think about is Katy Perry's "Hot and Cold" song and how much it reminds me of the situation.


	6. Chapter 6

"So he's back huh?" Reks asks casually, "I thought for sure after fucking Ryback over a few weeks ago we'd never see him again." He adds, smirking at me.

"That's not funny." I tell him, bumping shoulders with him. "Though after his contract match tonight that may be the case." I grin, caving into Tyler's goofiness.

"Ouch." He laughs, "Ok, so seriously, buddy isn't going away. What are you going to do?" He asks.

"No kidding." Drew agrees.

"I thought you loved me?" Heath chirps from the couch, winking at me.

"That's my cue to go." I smile at them, "See you guys later, I'm off to my own room." I add, grabbing my key card and standing.

"That means, 'I have no idea but I love him and want to kiss him and hug him and hold him, and fuck his brains out' right?" Tyler smirks, "Or am I wrong?" He challenges.

"Oh my god Tyler, shut your fucking pie hole." I stammer, a little shocked that he'd say something like that in the first place. "Night." I mutter, slamming the door behind me and heading up to Kelly and I's room.

Empty. Kelly and I's empty room. Odd.

"Whatcha doin?" Text to Kelly.

"Down at the bar with Kaitlynn and AJ, come down." Text from Kelly.

"Down in a few." Text to Kelly.

I walk over to my bag and pull out a pair of black sweat pants and neon green tank top and throw them on quick, grab my cell phone and room key and head down to the bar. Kelly, Kait, and AJ are seated over in the corner and in view of the pool where some of the guys happened to be.

"Would it kill you to look like a girl?" AJ teases me as I walk up and pull out the empty chair next to her.

"No shit." Kelly agrees, "I have to force a mini skirt on her." She chuckles.

"Can I get you something to drink hun?" The waitress asks, coming up to our table.

"UV cherry and sprite please." I tell her, then turn my attention back to AJ, "You know, lots of guys out there like this look." I throw at her with a smirk.

"Lots of guys like the pretty, confident woman in a black mini dress and high heels look too." Kelly rebuts, taking a sip of her fruity drink.

"Yeah well, I ain't about attracting guys like that." I laugh, "Thank you." I murmur as the waitress sets my drink down on the table and excuses herself.

"You mean, if it's not Brad you're not about attracting guys at all." Kaitylnn adds, putting her two cents in on the conversation.

"Hello ladies," Wade drawls coming up behind us and putting a hold on the conversation, "Cadi, you're looking quite lovely tonight can I buy you a drink?" He asks, ready for me to say 'no'. I was about sick of the girls giving me such a hard time about Brad anyway.

"Sounds great Wade, I'll meet you up at the bar in a moment." I reply, smiling sweetly at him. He cocks his head at me questionably, but nods curtly and heads up to the bar.

"She's only letting him buy her a drink to get out of talking about Brad." Kelly laughs, "Plus you've got a full drink sitting in front of you!" She adds, making the other girls join in her laughter.

"If you'll excuse me," I tell them picking up my drink and downing it in a few seconds, "I have a man at the bar waiting on me." I wink, pushing my chair back and heading to join Wade who was leant up against the bar looking at me skeptically.

"What do you drink?" He asks smoothly.

"UV red and sprite." I answer, sliding up onto the bar stool next to him.

"Have a shot with me." He grins, "Your pick." He adds.

"Jag bombs." I agree. Get shit faced tonight? Hell, why not? Wade's smile grows wider if that was even possible as he orders our drinks.

So three hours, 4 UV red/sprites, and 3 jag bombs later I'm completely trashed and being drug up to the room by Kelly, "You're crazy, I can't believe you got wasted with Wade Barrett." She hissed at me, pushing open our door and shoving me inside. I stumble backwards a few steps and fall back onto my bed, letting the room spin around me and make me feel weightless.

"It was just a few drinks." I mumble to her, pulling my hand down my face and rubbing my eyes. It just hit me how tired I was, but I was way too drunk to actually sleep.

"Just a few? You're kidding?" She scoffs, "I know you after 'just a few' and you've had about 4 too many." She tells me, going about the room and pulling the curtains shut.

"What does it matter? It's not like I had sex with him. I was drunk, in a bar. Nothing wrong with that." I say, pulling my phone out of my pocket to read the text I'd just gotten.

"You want to come talk to me?" Text from Brad.

"Uuuuggghhh…." I moan, I don't think I could even get up to go to his room.

"What?" Kelly asks.

"I'll be back later." I tell her, pushing myself into a sitting position and off the bed. I shove a key card into my pocket and grab my phone.

"Room?" Text to Brad.

"Where are you going? And how do you plan on making it there?" She laughs at me as I take a few unsteady steps towards the door.

"None of your business." I slur at her, "And I'm going to walk, on my hands and knees." I joke back, pulling the door open.

"1024, door's open." Text from Brad.

Oh good, at least I wouldn't have to take any stairs. God knows there is no way I'd be able to stomach the elevator at this point, unless I wanted to blow chunks everywhere. There it was, 1024. I sat outside it for a moment, biting my lip and knowing full and well that this was a bad decision. Ok, gotta hide that I'm drunk… Yeah, hide that I'm wasted.

"Hey." I greet him, smiling nervously.

"Hey, come in." He replies. Jesus Christ, why does he gotta look so fucking good right now? His hair was messily atop his head, no shirt and a pair of basketball shorts. The door shut with a light click behind me and I took a few steps into the room, earning a look from him, "How much have you had to drink tonight?" He chuckles.

"A couple." I shrug, blowing it off.

"A couple to many." He shoots at me, raising his eyebrows.

"I can just leave, if you're going to be a douche." I tell him, sticking my thumb in the direction of the door and pursing my lips.

"I'm sorry about how we've been meeting lately." He states, flopping himself down on the bed. It was obvious he didn't want to start a fight. "I wanted to talk to you in an environment that was comfortable for both of us this time around." He adds with a smile.

"It's whatever Brad. We both knew that the day would come eventually, we both work in the same business." I tell him, leaning against the wall.

"I know you're not with Wade, sorry but being a dick about it." He tells me. I nod and shift on my feet uncomfortably, "You really have nothing to say?" He asks, cocking his head at me.

"What do you want me to say?" I ask him, shrugging my shoulders. I was lucky I could even form coherent sentences at this point of my drunken stupor, I should've ignored his texts and said I was sleeping.

"Christ Arc, I want you to be honest with me." He hisses at me, he was trying really hard not to lose it. "Just tell me how you feel." He adds desperately.

"Sick." I mumble honestly. I fucking love you, that's how I feel but I can't tell you that! I don't know why I don't have the balls to admit it, I really need to get over this fear of commitment thing. He lets out an annoyed sigh and leans against the headboard of the bed.

"Come here." He says softly, patting the bed next to him. Without question I crawled into bed next to him, "You're also pretty impossible to talk to drunk." He mutters, hitting the light behind us.

"Shut up." I mumble, molding myself to his side and resting my head on his chest. He wrapped his arm around me and let it sit on my hip, this felt right to me. He's always felt right to me. It didn't take me long to fall asleep once my head hit his chest, I know I'm going to regret this in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Arcadia…" Brad whispers giving my shoulder a light shake, "Arc." He says a little louder.

"Mmmmm." I groan in disapproval. Talk about a hang over.

"It's almost noon." He states, "So much for 'only a few' drinks." He adds. I feel him slip out of bed and rummage around in the bathroom before the door shuts and the water turns on. My hand wanders aimlessly on the nightstand looking for my phone, and after a few seconds I grab hold of it.

"Wondering where you are and if you're ok…" Text from Kelly.

"No one has seen you, what's going on?" Text from AJ.

"Fancy lunch today?" Text from Wade.

3 missed calls from Kelly

"I'm headed back up to our room. No big deal, just fell asleep."

"I'm fine, just woke up." Text to AJ.

"Sure, meet you in the lobby at 1?" Text to Wade.

"Headed up to my own room to shower. See you later." Text to Brad.

Texting him was basically like leaving a note right? Even though I know he's going to say, 'well you could've just came into the bathroom'. Quietly I made my way out of the room and let the door click lightly behind me and took the stroll to mine and Kelly's room.

"See you then." Text from Wade.

"Where have you been?" Kelly questions me as I walk into the room, "I was worried, I never worry about you but you didn't text me or anything!" She scolds me.

"Sorry, fell asleep in a friends room." I tell her with a shrug.

"You went to Brad's room didn't you?" She asks, and when I hesitate to respond she starts to drill me, "Did you guys work it out? Oh my god, did you sleep with him?!" She exclaims.

"I was to shit faced to work anything out, I passed out in his bed." I told her, "We didn't have sex." I add answering her question, "But laying in his arms sure felt good." I murmur quietly, pulling out a pair of tight faded blue jeans and a hot pink tank top.

"I heard that." She tells me.

"I left when he went to go shower, texted him that I was doing the same." I say to her, retreating into the bathroom.

"Oh my god, you're horrible!" She laughs, "You know he's going to change his mind if you keep acting like a fool." She comments, leaning up against the door frame of the bathroom.

"Let him change his mind." I mumble, pulling my shirt up over my head and tossing it in the corner.

"Cadi, look at me." She instructs, I look at her and instantly know she's about to go seriously on me. "Do you want to be with him? And before you answer, it's a yes or no thing."

"Yes." I reply, ditching my sweatpants and tossing them to join my shirt on the floor.

"Then stop being a stupid fucking bitch." She says bluntly. I'll hand it to her, she sure knew how to talk to me sometimes. Thanks Kel, don't sugar coat anything for me.

"If you'll excuse me so I can shower, I have lunch with Wade in less than an hour." I tell her.

"Why are you showing interest in him all of the sudden?" She pries, eyeing me as I turn the water onto hot and ditch my bra and panties. "You've always said how much he disgusts you, now you've got Brad eating out of the palm of your hand and you're all of the sudden totally into tall, dark and accented?" She shoots at me.

"It's just fucking lunch, jesus you fucking crazy today." I reply, stepping into the shower. To most people, this would be weird but Kelly honestly probably hasn't even noticed that I'm completely naked in the shower.

"Just a lunch? Just like last night was just a few drinks?" She snaps.

"Exactly." I tell her, smiling to myself.

"You're phone is going off." She mumbles, huffing as she leaves the bathroom. About fifteen minutes later I'm out of the shower and dressed, blow drying my hair. "I can't believe you." She sighs as I come out of the bathroom.

"You know what? I don't give you a hard time when you go out with Randy Orton, then Punk in the same fucking day." I shoot at her, finally becoming annoyed with the situation. "If I want to go to lunch with Wade I will, it's not a fucking date so shove off it." I tell her, grabbing my phone from the bed and checking it.

"You're not avoiding talking to me at all huh?" Text from Brad.

I could hear the sarcasm and irritation dripping from that message.

"Hey, I needed to shower too. Plus I had lunch plans to get ready for." Text to Brad.

"So what are you doing today?" I ask Kelly, trying to change the subject.

"Going shopping with Kaitlynn." She replies, obviously not impressed with my change in topic.

"Alrighty then…" I say, mocking Ace Ventura. "See you later, have fun." I tell her picking up my purse and sliding it over my shoulder.

"You're impossible." Text from Brad.

"I try my best." Text to Brad.

"Hello love." Wade greets me in the lobby. He wasn't looking too bad in his black slacks and button up blue short sleeved shirt. "Ready?"

"No, she's not ready." Tyler snaps, clearly pissed off as he steps between Wade and I. He's looking down at me and for a second I swear I see a bit of steam emit from his ears.

"What's your problem man?" Wade asks him, taking a step back. Obviously Tyler was too close for comfort, but I stood my ground, toe to toe with Reks.

"No shit, what is your fucking problem?" I snarl, this attitude was totally uncalled for.

"She's not going anywhere with you." He tells Wade in a very matter of fact kind of tone, before grabbing my wrist and pulling me along behind him.

"Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with you?" I ask him, laughing from the pure shock of what just happened, "I can't fucking believe you." I add.

"Kelly told me about last night and this morning, and Wade Barrett is not the answer to your problem." He tells me, giving me a good shove into the wall once we'd stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Pretty sure I have no clue what you're talking about Reks." I lie.

"Why don't you think about your future a little bit." He snaps at me, placing a hand on either side of my face on the wall and forcing me to look at him. "Not only that but why don't you think about how many guys out there can handle you, actually handle you?" He adds.

"Are you saying I'm difficult?" I muse calmly.

"Yes, you're difficult." He states simply, "Brad has never cared, and he's always been able to handle you at your most insane. He's accepted you at your worst and been there for your best, maybe you need to fucking think about that for a minute." He tells me. "I thought you needed to hear that from someone close to you, obviously Kelly wasn't getting through to you so it was my turn." He says.

"You've been through all of that with me to ya know." I tell him. That choked up feeling you get when you're about to cry is hitting me, not from sadness, but from being so upset and the fact that Tyler was yelling at me. Lost in my own moment I don't notice the way Tyler is looking down at me, and I'm totally taken off guard when he presses his lips to mine. Without a second thought I wrap my arms around his neck as he slips his tongue into my mouth and traces over my bottom lip. He pushes me further up into the wall and makes an urgent grab at my thighs, I take the hint and wrap my legs around his waist. I don't even have time to think about if this is right or wrong, I know this felt right, but that could be just the heat of the moment.

"We should hit that little place around the corner first, it looked like it had adorable purses." Kaitlynns voice around the corner brings both of us back to reality and I drop my legs from his waist. He takes a second to make sure that I'm on both my feet before letting me go and takes a couple steps back. "Oh hey guys." She smiles warmly at us once they'd rounded the corner.

"I thought you were going to lunch with Barrett?" Kelly asks me.

"Shit happens." I manage to reply, still trying to steady my breath and heavily beating heart, "Mind if I tag along on your shopping trip?" I ask them.

"Girl hell no we don't mind." Kaitlynn laughs, "Come on we're leaving." She adds, linking her arm in mine.

"See you later Tyler." Kelly tells him.

"See you ladies." He murmurs, turning and walking down the hallway. I let out a soft breath of relief, grateful the girls hadn't seen or noticed anything out of the ordinary.

"I'm so excited, you never shop with us!" Kaitlynn exclaims excitedly.

"There's reasons for that." I chuckle, glancing at Kelly, "Someone likes to dress me up like a Barbie doll." I comment.

As if my life couldn't get any more of a hot mess.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: To my Brad Maddox fans, I apologize in advance... Tyler takes over for a few chapters. But Brad will be back, you know my story needs some drama! *WARNING* This story is rated "M" for a reason, sex scenes are coming up here pretty quick and if you're not comfortable with that then leave my story.

"Jeez, if this store wasn't made for you…" I whisper to Kelly as we walk into a huge store filled with zumba like clothing, club clothes and a whole wall dedicated to shoes.

"Someone can kill me now, I'll die happy." She mumbles, taking it all in. I laugh and start browsing the racks, I'll admit that I was kind of into the zumba pants. "These are totally you." Kelly tells me, handing me a pair of black pants, they had pink zippers coming up either side of the bottom to about mid-calf, the stitching was pink and there were some strings hanging from the back that were pink as well. They did totally scream my name.

"Those are hot." I agree with her.

"Here, they're in your size." She says handing the pants to me. I swing them over my shoulder and pull my phone out of my pocket as I hear it buzz, "You should get a pair in every color." She suggests. She knows how I am, I find something I really like and that's all I wear.

"What are you doing?" Text from Brad.

"Shopping with the girls." Text to Brad.

A little surprised I haven't heard anything from Tyler, but then again I'm really not so shocked. "Kelly, this whole section is for you." I tell her, glancing at the tight miniskirts that came in every patter and color you could think of.

"Oh my god, look at how cute!" She squeals pulling a hot pink and leopard print skirt out of the bunch. She pressed it up against her waist and looked up at me for my opinion.

"Super cute." I tell her. I'd never be caught dead in it, but it looks good on her. "That zebra print one there is cute too." I say pointing to it on the rack. "Kait you having any luck?" I call to her from across the store.

"I can't decide what shoes to get, maybe I"ll just get them all…" She mumbles as I approach her. She had about 6 pairs of heels in front of her.

"You don't need 6 pairs of fucking heels." I mumble, totally not impressed. "One or two, control yourself." I laugh. "Holy shit, these are smoking hot." I blurt out, letting a pair of knee high leather boots catch my gaze. My fingers trail along the boxes until I find my size and pull out the box.

"They look really good on you too." Kaitlynn tells me, watching me trying them on.

"Sold. They had me at chains and zippers." I smile, putting them back into their box. We spend almost another 4 hours shopping around downtown before finally heading back to the hotel. Between Kelly's shopping bags and my own there wasn't much floor space left in our room, "God we can't ever go shopping again." I laugh, trying to maneuver my way around the room.

"We are bad aren't we?" She agrees, looking at all the bags, "We should've bought more luggage so we had somewhere to put all this junk." She grins.

"No shit right." I say, noticing her take out some stuff that she'd bought earlier, "Where are you fixing to head off to putting that on?" I ask her, raising my eyebrows in amusement.

"I have a dinner date with Orton tonight." She smile sheepishly, "You never did say what happened with your lunch date?" She asks, remember earlier.

"Oh, Tyler talked me out of it. No big deal." I say shrugging it off.

"Good, Barrett is no good for you anyway." She says, "We only want what's best for you." She adds, emerging from the bathroom in her new outfit, "How do I look?" She asks.

"You look great." I tell her honestly, "You look great in everything you buy, I don't know why you ask." I laugh at her.

"Alright, I'll see you later ok?" She tells me, grabbing her purse before making her way out the door.

"Have fun, but not too much." I say, sitting down on the bed and turning on the TV. I flip through the channels until I get to USA, it was old NCIS reruns but I didn't care I was just thankful to watch TV since we were always too busy to watch any of it.

"What are you doing?" Text to Brad.

"At the house show, you're not here?" Text from Brad.

"No, bunch of us have the night off. Have fun." Text to Brad.

A light knock on the door pulled me off the bed and I padded over and opened it. In all of a few seconds Tyler was in the room shutting the door behind him. He cupped my face in both hands and pulled my face to his. Without breaking apart he guided us back to the bed, his fingers grazed my hips before effortlessly pulling my shirt up over my head and tossing it behind him. I reached for his shirt and started to fumble with the buttons while he kissed and sucked on my neck, making me slightly weak at the knees. Finally I pulled the last button and pushed his shirt down his arms letting it fall to the floor. Tyler gently pushed me back onto the bed and my breath hitched in my throat after taking a second to look at him. His dreads had come out of the pony tail and were hanging in his face, he hadn't shaved in a few days and the small amount of hair on his chest made him seem almost animal like. The thought alone was turning me on.

"Cadi…" He says my name huskily, leaving kisses along my cheek bone, down my neck and over the tops of my breasts. My fingers dig into his back and rake over his abs, trying to feel everything at once.

"Cadi!" Zack calls from the door, giving it a few pounds with his fist and making both of us nearly jump out of our skins.

"Jesus fucking Christ you've got to be kidding me." I breath, pushing myself up onto my elbows.

"Ignore it, he'll go away." Reks whispers in my ear, before grabbing my lobe between his teeth and giving it a nibble. A soft moan escapes my lips as he massages my thigh with his free hand, also making me grab a fist full of those dread locks.

"Come on Arcadia, I know you're in there I just saw you let Ty in!" Zack presses, giving the door a few more pounds.

"He's not going to leave." I tell Tyler, slipping out from under him and throwing my shirt over my head. I toss Ty his shirt before going to answer the door, "Hey Zack." I greet him, walking back into the room.

"Jeez what took you guys so long?" He asks, flopping down on the bed next to Tyler, "I was out there forever." He adds.

"We were trying to take a nap." I lie.

"Shop much…?" Zack asks, noticing all the bags that were littered around the room, "Damn how much did you guys spend today?" He scoffs.

"I spent close to $500, really that's not that much if you factor in that I only go shopping with Kelly once every few months…" I say, trying to defend myself from the start.

"You guys aren't right." Tyler chuckles.

"Shut up." I whine, throwing a pillow in his face.

"Who's down for dinner? I'm starving." Zack asks.

"Where are the boys?" I ask, referring to Heath, Drew and Jinder.

"They went out way earlier, didn't really ask where to." He shrugs in response, "We'll just go to the place downstairs." He suggests.

"I'm hungry, I could go for dinner." I agree.

"Dinner it is." Tyler sighs, getting up from the bed.

"Then Halo." Zak adds.

"Now that, sounds like a plan." He laughs.

An hour later I'm back to lying in bed with NCIS on. I hear Kelly fumbling with the key outside the room and a few seconds later she's walking in, "How'd you date go?" I ask her casually.

"Pretty good, he's a really sweet guy." She gushes.

"Ok, that's all I need to hear." I laugh, not wanting the details.

"What'd you do all night?" She asks curiously, changing into her oversized tee shirt for bed and sliding under the covers.

"You should really take your makeup off before you go to sleep." I tell her, "I watched some TV, went to dinner with Tyler and Zack and came back to watch more TV." I say, intentionally leaving out the part where I made out and nearly had sex with Tyler in my bed.

"Sounds like a quiet night." She comments.

"Yeah, it was nice." I reply.

"What about Brad?" She asks, glancing in my direction.

"He is at the house show, probably trying to get a job again." I shrug, "You want to turn out the light over there?" I ask her, suddenly really tired.

"Yeah I got it." She says, straining to hit the light switch on her side, "Good night." She mumbles, burying herself under the covers.

"Night." I say back, turning off the TV and flipping over on the bed to face away from her. There were so many things running through my head right now, making it impossible to fall asleep, but finally after an hour or so fall into a restless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: My Brad fans are going to be upset! He'll be back soon after this chapter, promise!

"Home!" I shout excitedly as we all file off the plane. "Oh sweet Florida, how I've missed you so." I sing to myself.

"You're not right." Tyler states behind me. While Tyler and I were neighbors, Zak lived a few miles away from us in the St. Petersburg area.

"Would we love her any other way?" Zak comments, laughing at Tyler's comment and throwing his arm around my shoulder.

"No man, we wouldn't." He agrees, looking thoughtfully at me. There was that look again, the same look he gave me when he shoved me up against the wall in the hotel. "So what are going to do on our whole week off?" He asks quickly.

"Party! Duh!" Zak exclaims.

"First things first." I tell them, sliding into the passenger seat of Tyler's car, "Sleep. I'm going to go to bed and sleep through tomorrow." I chuckle, exhausted from the plane ride back from Spain.

"No kidding, I'm tired too." Zak agrees. We ride mostly in silence on the trip home, I leant my head against the head rest and shut my eyes taking in the warm Florida sun.

"What the heck dude, it doesn't look like they've cut my lawn in a few weeks." Zak exclaims annoyed, bringing me out of my daze.

"Better get on the phone with them people." I giggle, "It's not that long, they probably mowed last week. Plus why don't you do it yourself, then that gives you an excuse to take your shirt off and do some hard labor for the ladies next door." I shrug.

"You're full of great ideas aren't you?" Tyler laughs, "See you later man we'll text you." He adds, as Zack slides out of the car with his bags.

"You're funny." He says, leaning in my window. "Alright, I'll see you guys later." He mumbles pulling out his keys and excusing himself. Awkward. That's the word of moment. Back on the road neither Ty or I want to be the first to say anything to the other, really it's just easier to pretend nothing is happening. Thankfully a few minutes later we're pulling into Tyler's drive way and I quickly jump out of the car to grab my bags.

"You should cook dinner tonight." Tyler smirks at me, shutting his trunk.

"Why would I do that?" I ask him, slinging my bag over my shoulder and picking out my house key off the lanyard.

"Because you make some great chicken alfredo." He tells me in that matter of fact tone he likes to use, "And because we should probably talk…" He adds. Well, can't say I didn't see this one coming. Seems that I need to talk to a lot of people these days.

"I like the idea of just pretending like nothing is happening better." I mumble unimpressed. He smirks at my attitude, it was nothing new to him, "Alright I'll be over later." I say, caving into his request. "But you get to go to the store and get stuff for it." I add walking up to my door and opening.

"10-4" I hear him reply before I shut my door.

"You still trying to get a job?" Text to Brad.

I lay my phone of the kitchen counter and leave my bag in the living room to go slide open the back door and step out onto my porch. There was nothing better than the smell of the ocean and the wind was blowing it in just perfect right now. You know what else the wind was blowing in perfect? The waves. With a small smile I retreat back into the house and up to the bedroom to change into my bikini and my tight swim shirt to hold my boobs in.

"You know it. Contract match tonight against unknown. You make it home safe?" Text from Brad.

"Yes got in an hour ago. Good luck in your match!" Text to Brad.

"You ever going to talk to me?" Text from Brad.

There's that word again Talk. Can someone please call my sniper? And tell him not to miss this time.

"We'll talk when I come back from break. Promise." Text to Brad.

"Alright, go get some rest Arc." Text from Brad.

Rest. Yeah, I should be taking it easy but after seeing the surf that's outside there's no way that is going to happen now. I put my Iphone onto the charger and head back out the sliding door. I can't help but laugh when I see that Tyler has already beaten me to it and was on the beach.

"Great minds think alike." I chuckle, walking up behind him with my surf board.

"Thought you were going to sleep through tomorrow." He teases me, wrapping and arm around my shoulder and kissing my temple. This felt right, like this was how it was meant to be. Granted I've always felt right around Tyler, but I never thought that it was this kind of right.

"And I was, until I looked out the back door to see this swell." I reply, "Lets do it." I add taking a few steps into the cool water. At about waist deep I wait for the next wave to come along before taking my board and diving into it, using my arms to paddle me out past the shallow surf. "Hey shouldn't you be at the store anyways?" I tease him as he paddles up next to me.

"Maybe we'll just order Chinese instead." He winks, grazing the water with the palms of his hands as he sits up strait. "Ready to hit it?" He asks.

"Hell fucking yeah." I reply, laying back down on my stomach and paddling along with the massive wave. A second later I push myself up into a crouching position and when I'm sure that I have my balance I stand up straight riding down the front of wave. There are moments where you feel truly free in life, and having the wind whip through your hair and the feeling of the water under your board is definitely one of those moments. The wave takes me almost all the way back to shore before I jump off and paddle back out. We surf for about two hours before I head into shore, dropping my board on the sand and lying down on my back next to it.

"What? You're tired already?" Tyler laughs, sitting next to me. I can feel the water droplets from his dread locks dripping on my shoulder and arm.

"Oh come on, I was already exhausted before I went out there." I grin, "We should go inside and order food. My stomach is eating itself." I suggest, opening and eye to look at him.

"Agreed." He nods, hopping up from the sand and extending his hand to pull me up as well. "Chinese or pizza?" He asks.

"Chinese." I state. We make our way through the deep sugar sand and up to his house, leaving the boards on the rack by the door, "Orange chicken and fried rice without onions." I say noticing him take out his phone to order. I pull us each out a beer from his fridge and pop them both open.

"Thanks. Said it's going to be about 45 minutes." He tells me taking a long pull off the beer I had handed to him.

"I'm going to shower quick, do you mind?" I ask him, heading for his master bedroom.

"You know I don't." He calls after me. If the salt water didn't have such a gross effect on my hair I probably wouldn't shower, I love the feeling of the salt on my skin plus salt water is good for it. Tyler has a great bathroom, there is no tub it's a large square shape and it has two shower heads on either side of the wall. You don't know what a shower is until you've had two showers on you at once. I can hear him rummaging around in the living room as I turn both nobs on hot. "Let me help you…" His voice murmurs in my ear as his fingers travel along my hip under the swim shirt. Oh lord, here we go… He gently pulls it up over my head and discards it on the floor, letting his hands drag across my now cold and wet skin. Kissing along my bare shoulder he gives the string on my bikini a little tug. The voices in my head are screaming that this is possibly a bad idea, but my heart is saying 'don't let him stop, don't let him stop'. As my top joins my shirt on the floor he slowly places light kisses down my spine, hooking a finger on each side of my bottoms and pulling them off with little effort.

Jesus, I swear my heart is about to explode through my chest at the contact. His fingers knew just where and how to touch me, it was almost scary the effect he was having on me. Ty slowly spins me around to face him and pulls me in, placing his lips against mine. My fingers reach for the strings and zipper of his swim trunks and they easily slip down his legs onto the floor. For the first time I feel the full nakedness of his body against my own and I'm having a hard time keeping myself under control. He walks us backwards into the shower, never breaking us apart and closes the door behind him, and resting his head on my shoulder for a moment, letting the hot water pour over both of us. My hands slide up his side and I push my head into his, giving him a nuzzle and kissing his shoulder.

He lets me trail kisses along his shoulder and collar bone for a minute before his hands start to explore my body, starting at my stomach and roaming up to massage my breasts. The feeling alone of his body trapping mine against the cool tile of the shower was amazing. His right hand left my breast and slid down my side, my skin making small spasms from the touch as he went, until it found the spot between my legs. The second he hit base a gasp emitted from my throat and my fingers dug into his hips. I let my own hand wander down and stroke his length, and I remember thinking at that moment 'Oh my god, this is going to happen' then feeling almost guilty because I didn't want anything to stop it from happening. Tyler was pretty well endowed, it was at least 8 inches and my hand didn't fit around it. A deep growl came from the back of his throat as I stroked it and he tore himself from my neck to kiss me, plunging his tongue into my mouth.

He now had two fingers inside of me and I felt that at any moment my knees would buckle and I'd cum. As quick as I had the though he pulled them out and released my mouth, taking a moment to look at me. "We don't have to do this…" He tells me, speaking for the first time since he'd came into the bathroom. His eyes were searching for any sign that I wanted him to leave or that I wasn't comfortable, but there was none.

"I want this Ty." Was all I said, and was all he needed to hear. In a matter of seconds he had my legs wrapped around his waist and had me up against the shower wall. I could feel the head of his erection at my entrance, he was holding me up with one arm and hand the other against the wall, his fingers tangled in my hair and his head was buried in the crook of my neck. He took a second to steady himself before slowly sinking his length into me, I gasped at first but with every inch I only moaned louder. Ty pulled almost all the way out, and sunk back in slowly, repeating the process for a few minutes. He was teasing me, and I was starting to go crazy, my orgasm was right on edge. "Tyler, please." I manage to whisper.

I felt him smile against my cheek when I urged him to go faster and he took the hint, moving in and out of me with a purpose. I grabbed a handful of his dread locks and the faster he went the harder I'd pull and the louder I'd moan. Finally my climax hit and it felt like everything around me was shaking, the walls had gone white and I could no longer feel the heat of the shower on me as my body shook. Tyler pushed into me one last time and that same growl I'd heard come from his throat earlier emitted again as he came. I let my legs slip off his hips and onto the shower floor and we both stood there leant against the wall, panting heavily.

"God Cadi…" He whispered, pressing his forehead to mine. He was about to say something else when the doorbell rang, it made me laugh for some reason, "That'll be Chinese." He smirks.

"Go get it, I'm not done showering." I tell him, letting my hands fall from his muscular chest. He nods, kisses my temple and retreats out of the shower, throwing a towel around his waist before leaving the bathroom.

"What's going on guys?" Zak's voice travels into the bathroom, "You order dinner without me bro? I'm hurt?" I hear him ad. My life seems to turn into a hot mess more and more with each passing day, I really need some girl advice but how was I supposed to tell Kelly about this? Tomorrow, tomorrow was going to be a girl day.


	10. Chapter 10

"Listen… you know I don't like to keep secrets from you." I start saying to Kelly. I called her this morning and we met at the café in downtown St. Petersburg. I'm a pretty regular customer and the owner lets me use the second floor, where we're seated in a little booth by the window.

"Oh no, what'd you do?" She asks me, her face falling slightly.

"Ok, before I tell you this, you have to promise to let me tell you the whole story and to keep an open mind all the way through." I state, "And! It stays between us, no matter fucking what, until I can figure out what's going on." I add.

"Jeez, this is serious…" She mumbles nervously, "You know you can tell me anything in confidence." She comments, taking a sip of her latte.

"Let me tell you everything before you start butting in and asking questions." I tell her firmly, "I'm not in the mood for no 20 fuckin questions."

"My lips are sealed, shoot." She nods.

"I had sex with Tyler." I blurt out right out of the starting gates, I watch her jaw drop an inch and her eyes get big but true to her word she says nothing. "It all started when I went to have lunch with Wade, he stopped me right as we were leaving and pulled me back into that hallway to talk. Yeah, talk. He was telling me how Brad wasn't the answer to my problems and that Brad has seen me at my worst and been around for my best and I mutter something about Tyler being there for the same and the next thing I know he's got me up against the wall with his tongue down my throat. We broke apart when we heard you guys coming around the corner." I rattle off, taking a second to take a bite of my sandwich. "We didn't talk about what happened, just kind of let it slide. Then later that night, remember you went to dinner with Randy?" I ask her.

"Yeah." She answers shortly, nodding her head. Her attention was totally focused on everything I was saying, it wasn't often that my life had drama.

"He must have seen you leave, because a few minutes later he was knocking on the door and when I let him in we were back at each other again. It probably would've happened that night but Zack started pounding on the door, and that's when we went to dinner." I explain. "So… we get home the other day and Tyler is like I think you need to cook dinner tonight, and I think we should probably talk about things. Well we both know how much I like to talk about awkward things like this." I tell her and she nods in agreement. "We ended up surfing instead, and ordering Chinese. I figured I'd shower while we were waiting on the food, no big deal, I've showered a million and ten times at Ty's house. Well, he came into the bathroom, pulled my shirt off, starting kissing me, one thing lead to another and we're going at each other in the shower." I finally finish, "You may speak." I smile weakly.

"Oh. My. God." She manages to spit out. "What about Brad?" She questions.

"I haven't gotten that far..." I murmur, letting my eyes retreat to the table.

"I mean, are you and Tyler dating?" She asks me, desperate to know more.

"No. In fact we haven't talked about it at all." I tell her, watching her face to into the 'WTF?' look that she's so good at. "Zack showed up at dinner time and I'm pretty sure he crashed at Tylers, I left around 1am and went to bed, called you right away this morning and here we are."

"Wow."

"I was hoping for a little bit more than 'wow'." I admit, "Kelly, Tyler has been one of my best friends for 5 almost 6 years. I'd hate to think I've just killed our friendship."

"Or made it stronger." She shrugs, "Stuff like this makes or breaks relationships and I don't see Tyler being a douche after sleeping with you."

"I don't know what to do." I mutter, resting my head in my hands on the table.

"You're going to have to talk to him, and eventually you're going to have to talk to Brad too." She tells me, "This thing with you and Tyler, it may have just been a one-time thing. Sometimes two people need to fuck each other's brains out just to get it out of their systems, and then they're fine."

"Ok, well here's the problem. I don't know if I want it to be a one time thing." I admit, "But at the same time I love Brad and I want to make things work with him." I tell her, trying to keep my voice steady and even.

"This is going to sound worse than I intend it to." She warns me, "To have the problem you think you already have, first you need to know if Tyler wants to be with you." She tells me.

"Ouch." I tell her, placing my hand over where my heart would be, "That hurt." I chuckled, a little offended.

"It's the truth." She states.

"You're right." I tell her, "Doesn't happen to often but you've got me there."

Later that night I'm out on the back porch of the house, munching on some doritios and sipping on a Corona when Tyler comes walking up my steps. "Hey." I smile at him.

"Hey," He replies, pulling out the chair next to me. "Where'd you head off to this morning?" He asks.

"I was with Kelly." I answer shortly, "Shopping and lunch." I add, chewing on my bottom lip. We sit there in silence for a while, both watching the waves crash onto shore.

"Alright listen…" He starts softly, "I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to be with you." He says, studying the indents in the table. "I didn't know… I had no idea until you said that thing at the hotel about being through everything with you, you were right and I was an idiot not to see it sooner."

"Congrats on your horrible timing." I half laugh.

"I know right?" He chuckles, "Listen I'm not going to pressure you into anything and I don't expect any kind of decision from you tonight, or even for a couple weeks. This is sudden for both of us, and I know that you've still got to figure things out with Brad." He says, taking a drink of my beer.

"You're right, I need time to figure shit out. Tyler you're my best friend, and you're still my best friend regardless of if we had sex or not… I don't want things to change between us." I tell him.

"Me either." He agrees, "Kelly knows?" He asks.

"Of course, I had to talk to someone." I say.

"Well for now we'll just keep it in our little triangle." He says and I nod my agreement, "Anyway Zack wants to go out on the jet skis tomorrow afternoon, you're game?" He grins.

"I'm always game for some water activities." I laugh.

A/N: Alright so a little bit of a filler here, Brad will be back in the next chapter :) A big thanks to those who are reviewing, I love it! :)


End file.
